


September 8th

by hotchocolateandablanket



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolateandablanket/pseuds/hotchocolateandablanket
Summary: Short Wayhaught one-shot.Nicole during the days Waverly was in the garden!Enjoy.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	September 8th

September 8th. 

Every night I wake up, and my hand naturally reaches for yours in the dark. And every time, all it finds is your empty pillow. I try not to cry, Waverly, but each night it gets a little harder. I guess the hardest part is not knowing how long the wait is going to last. Am I almost done, or just halfway through? Not knowing is what is killing me inside. I’m not even sure your pillow still smells like you. And I’m afraid. Afraid of not remembering… what you smell like, what you taste like, what you feel like. 

I still have faith though, because I know you’re still alive, somewhere. And I will never give up on the idea of us reuniting. I will never give up on you. 

Happy birthday, Waves. Wherever you are, I hope you know how much I love you. 

~ Nicole


End file.
